Agent of The Counter Force
by dabananaman
Summary: The Counter Force is a powerful thing. Throw in Akasha and all bets are off. Now, a young boy is being groomed for his existence as an unparalleled tool. Will this child of the Earth Mother Goddess rise over the trials of fire and prevail, or will he succumb to darkness, and drown in his own grief and despair? Only time will tell. Rewrite "Of Men and Demons" up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nasuverse works, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

 **Agent of The Counter Force**

 **Prologue**

 **By: dabananaman**

* * *

 _-4 billion years ago-_

Scratching the itch on my head, not that I had a head, I gazed on impassively, curious as to the plans my mother had. Oh make no mistake, I didn't care about this puny universe, just one in a infinite number of possibilities, all originating from the Endless Library I was created to guard, and was a part of.

What was so special about that planet anyways, moderately sized with average gravity, orbiting an average star with average neighbors. If mother wanted a personal hand in creation, why do it now, on her deathbed with the last of her energies. At best the race would be average, with average conditions spurring their growth, they'd be nothing special, even more dull and fragile than their in-system neighbors.

The Earth Mother Goddess said it was for the future, but I have no idea what mother meant. The planet she created, was never meant to exist, as mentioned in the Akashic Records, but mother willfully changed that. Being the creator of the Endless Library itself, she was the only one other than me to be able to change it's contents.

As death plagued the primordial being, mother wrote on the concept of "humanity" onto the records, which then she promptly faded into the blackness beyond. Before her untimely demise, she said, "Trust, my dear, you need to learn... about... trusting... others.".

I felt a pang of sadness upon that memory resurfacing. She was the one who taught me everything I knew, and was the only individual I would ever care about. Hence, disgust manifested within my spiraling blue trails of power when I saw lesser beings, who egoistically called themselves "Gods" being born from her corpse, like lowly maggots desecrating a saint's body.

I was tempted to eradicate their very existence, but then, and idea sprung up.

I'd pit them in a fight against mother's fabled creations, humanity.

And so I waited, and waited, till the days the "Gods" got what they deserved.

 _-2100 BC-_

I groaned in frustration, mother must've made a mistake. Unlike the valiant race I pictured them to be, they were weaklings, no more different than interstellar dust. If Gods were ants, then the mortals were bacteria. They were flawed, imperfect, unable to do anything than bow down to those mightier than them. Those wretched imitations exploited this, and used the human's power of belief to skyrocket their own powers.

Just as I was prepared to wipe out the smudge on the Endless Library, _it_ happened.

The ultimate act of defiance.

Gilgamesh, demi-god king of Uruk, stood against the divine spirits together with his friend Enkidu. Together, they destroyed the Bull of Heaven, Gugalanna, that brought seven years of drought to Mesopotamia. The young king's actions then heralded the end of the Age of "Gods" and the beginning of the Age of Man. Still, phantasmal species and other "Gods" still existed, but they were no longer a threat, for the apex species of the planet was Humans.

When counted individually, they are weak, but when regarded as a species, they were stronger than any other. Their will to survive and prosper even created a new facet of the Counter Force, Alaya, that was on par with the remnant of Mother's energies, Gaia, the will of the planet.

This was surprising, even though when compared to me, who was not too dissimilar, in charge of defending the Akashic Records, they were naught but an unconscious drop in the ocean, but the very fact that a mortal species was able to have a will to live so strong, that it materialized into something more was astounding. Futhermore, Alaya would likely only grow stronger, for the species had a long way from maximizing their potential.

I was, afterall, a being created solely for the continued existence of the Akashic Records, so one could say I fit the criteria of a Counter Force, but not, at the same time.

Alaya grew so strong and influential that not even the fakers could resist it. As evident of the creation of the a powerful divine phantasm in the name of human civilization a few centuries before, by the pantheon of a culture called the Xia. It was potent enough to be on the level of Ea, the Noble Phantasm of Gilgamesh.

I tried an experiment, creating my own versions of humanity, and placing them on the same world with same conditions, just different universes.

All of them were eventually wiped out.

I was puzzled, when everything was the same up to a point, how did my own versions not make it? What did Mother do that made the humans she crafted in her own image so unique? I guess I'll never find out. Though I was a nigh omnipotent being, the things I could do, while seemingly infinite, was still paltry compared to mother.

I'll have to keep an eye out on humanity, they're a good source of entertainment, and I couldn't just observe them from the Records, for their fates are not written there.

Speaking of the Records, it continued onwards until where it just fizzled out, much like the empty void that should've housed the many possible paths of humanity. This had never happened before, and frankly, I was morbidly terrified. As a being who knew all events past, present and future, not knowing was like being robbed the sense of sight for humans, or being disabled all of a sudden,

and it was dreadful.

I glanced back at the humans, and made a risky gamble.

Summoning forth Alaya, I spoke towards the much smaller whirlpool of energy.

"Hello Alaya, I have a proposition to make."

* * *

 _-Modern Day-_

"Where did that little brat go?!"

I stiffled my breathing as I laid prone underneath the dumpster, desperately trying to shake off my pursuer. Hand gripping all-too tightly on my recent loot, a chocolate bar, as adrenaline ruled supreme.

"Thieving little snitch, where are you?!"

Discordious short ragged breathes, each of varying lengths and intensities, emerged from my mouth, while liquid salt drenched it's innards. I couldn't afford to be found, the police were right by the doorstep, one wrong move was game over.

And I refused to let that happen.

Fate, however, had different plans.

 _Crack_

 _Oh shit!_

Apparently in my heightened state of alarm I had held the rectangular chocolate desert a bit too hard, as a resounding sound of impending doom rang through the cornered alleyway.

"Hm? What's that?"

The shopkeeper rotated on his heels, and approached me. I could see the well furbished leather of his shoes from the slit of light created by the space between the ground and the dumpster. With each step he took, each grievous sound as his shoes groveled against the dirt, my heart beat a little faster.

He was right in front of me now, and had it not been for the cover, he'd see me as bright as day, with ragged clothing and all. My heart was in my mouth, pounding recklessly against my ribs, and my blood cold with fear, as my entire body tensed, ready to escape, ignoring the boisterous protests coming from my fatigued muscles.

Any moment now...

...

...

...

...

What? Come'on, make up your mind already, just leave! Or don't, it's your choice anyways, my future was gone since _that_ happened, wouldn't make much of a difference if I spent the rest of my miserable existence rotting behind a moldy cell.

Every second where _he_ just stood there was an eternity of torture, tension grating in my nerves as palpitation clenched on my heart.

 _Crack_

The knees screeched in pain, as the shopowner bended down. This was it, the end of my life.

 _Mom, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you and always disobeyed, proclaiming it was my "rebellious stage" and hence why you should tolerate it. I never knew your importance to me, or realised how much you love me, until it was too late. You were always there for me, supporting me when I was down, and bringing out the iron when I was inappropriately behaved. You really were the perfect blend of both, possessing all the right qualities of a mother and father, I would not trade you for anyone in the world, and I can't wait to see you on the other side._

 _Well, we'd always been at odds with each other, it was always you saying I wasn't doing right and me just giving you the silent treatment, but only after your disappearance, has the fog been lifted from my deluded eyes. While I did not agree with your methods, you meant well, and I'd not been able to have achieved so much in such a short time without you, so thanks, godmother._

"Damn brat got away, ah well, it's just a cheap Kitkat,"

... Or not.

As a reflexive action, I immediately huffed a sigh of relief, but bit it back in the nick of time, reminding myself that he was not gone yet. Only after a few minutes did I at least shift my body, in an attempt to rid myself of the itch plaguing me. I tersely teared open the wrapper, to satiate me rioting stomach, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something that wasn't rotten or half-spoiled.

I moaned with content as the solid euphoria melted within the confines of my mouth, saturating my deprived taste buds with much needed vigor. Still, I had to move soon. That repungent money face probably made a report at the local police station, and I bet the area's gonna be swarming with officers in no time.

I felt streams of warmth flowing down my cheeks, and I raised my other free hand to touch them.

Ah, I was crying. Yes, a expected response in such a situation as mine.

Few months ago, my mother was slaughtered after bringing me home from a movie. I still vividly remember the flowing silver locks and eyes that shimmered in the luminescent moonlight. With the grim-looking shards of frozen death that materialized out of thin air, that looked so much better when drenched with the spoils of murder.

I should've perished that day, to that wolf in sheep's clothing, but, I just blacked out instead as _it_ was about to strike me. When I woke up, I was laying below, in a secluded area under a long abandoned section of the highway. It wasn't too far from the city, so I just made haste back.

Back then, a small part of me suspected that everyone related to me was killed, but I pegged it as my pessimistic view on life itself. So, it hardly came to me as a surprise when all of my mother's friends, were gone. I felt dread pooling up in my stomach, of the imminent realization of the possibility. But I had to make sure, so I called my family overseas, none of them picked up. But hey, it could just be a telephone failure right?

Things got much worse when I went back home, and found out the house to be brand new, as if we never inhabited it. The door was locked, and no one answered to the bell ,so I had to pick the lock. The house was empty, all previous traces and any signs of my mother and I ever living in there gone. Worst of all, my passport and other vital documents were missing.

I was effectively a dead man.

My family, no... not just my relatives, but everyone who knew me was likely dead, or missing, based on the current evidence. I had no degree of useful education, no support, no money. In a country like Singapore, that systematically got you eliminated, having neither education nor wealth was a death stroke, more so for a foreigner like me.

I couldn't approach the authorities, not now, not ever. They'd most likely arrest me for "illegal trespassing". With nothing left, and no viable way to leave the country, I resorted to thieving to make ends meet, barely. It was a crazy idea, the mere thought was the stuff of serious daredevils or lunatics.

In Singapore, there was a low crime rate, and a equally gruesome and vicious law system that maintained the low percentage. Even the smallest of offences could get one behind the bars for _years._ I didn't have to be a genius to know what the _cautious_ government would do when they found out about my special circumstances.

Even if I was merely detained, having my freedom stripped away was as bad as having my life taken. I saw a human with no free will as no different than an animal. It is what separates us from them, whereas they rely on primal instincts to survive, we possess the ability to enact actions on our own accord.

Thus, to me, to take away a person's freedom is the equivalent of taking away a person's humanity.

And I really, really, _really_ , wanted to live on.

It was this sole wish for survival that empowered me, that enabled me to hover in the twilight existence between man and animal, alive and dead, free and oppressed. Falling but not quite, and hanging by a needle-thin thread.

But I was so, so tired. My body had it's limits, and more often than not did I need to push myself even further than that.

Hysterical strength, and speed, it was called. Where the average joe would perform seemingly "superhuman" feats in times of great stress, was probably what happened to me. I easily outran my pursuers every time, even when they were in automobiles. But such power had a price. I was often left encumbered after the periods of strenuous exertions, and the chases were only getting more frequent. It also didn't help that I accidentally caved in an officer's chest in a fit of panic, effectively listing me first on their shit list, most likely.

My time was running up, eventually I'd run out of steam, and they'd get me, and I had a feeling it was gonna happen soon. Right now, I was so exhausted I couldn't even whimper while crying. My legs shake as I stand, and even walking now feels like sprinting. But still... I couldn't give up. Even if there was an infinitely small chance that I would prevail, nothing would happen if I didn't seize the opportunity.

Crushing the wrapper, I rolled out of the shadows. Warily getting on my feet, I began my journey back to my hideout, wearing the reverse side of my jacket which looked completely different as I did so.

* * *

 _-At Night-_

I sat nearby the flaming barrel, warming myself. The orange illumination contrasted sharply with the surrounding void, add in the atmosphere, and I got a horror game-y vibe, which just served to make living conditions much more detestable than it already was.

But beggars can't be choosers.

I prepared to doze off, my body already lacked proper nutrition, to add sleep deficiency on top of that, would be the last straw that breaks the camel's back.

Then, I heard the kicking of a can. With breakneck speeds, I got up, and brought out the swiss army knife and compact torchlight, all stolen of course.

I shone the light in the direction of the noise, only to see a stack of cans that were pushed down by a rat.

"Just another disgusting squealer, well, better get back to sleep." Just as I was about to move, I felt hair stand up on my back. Instinctively, I leapt forward while reversing my body to see who was there.

"Good instincts, if not a tad bit late kid," a deep and grating voice said out. I looked up, and saw a man clad in a cloak that was held together by a dull brass colored string, along with a high collared attire on the inside with silver linings in the moving up while staying in the middle and surrounding the edge of the collar.

The man himself was anything but imposing, he easily stood one or two heads higher than me, with a bulky physique and ruby eyes that just glowed in the darkness of the tunnel. He was smiling, as he regarded me with an analytical look.

In a burst of anger, I demanded, boldly, "Who are you? What do you want?".

The middle-aged man chuckled a bit, before replying, "Well now, why so jumpy?"

I gritted my teeth, this guy was giving me a bad feeling, there'd be no doubt he'd take me down in a fight, before I could open up another salvo, he beat me to the punch.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood, in case you forgot, you only reacted when it was far too late. So no, I'm not here to kill you, or mean you harm." The man declared, with all previous traces of jubilation or foolishness gone, replaced by stone-hard determination. But I was still dubious at best.

"Then why are you here?", I questioned, more relaxed but still ready to make a quick getaway.

"You are an outcast, are you not? Running away from the law, while making gains from right under their noses. But you know it, you'll eventually be captured, tried and hanged. Doesn't matter if it is a day, a month, a year, you know you have no way out of this." He said. I immediately knew what he was going to offer next.

"So now then you come to my rescue, what, you only got contacted or something?" I sneered, venom dripping through my teeth. He raised a hand in a placating gesture, before saying.

"Well, yes, but right now it doesn't matter, I offer you salvation, along with your freedom intact, or," he gestured with his hands to the damp coldness around us, "you can die a slow, inevitable death."

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I asked, still incompliant about the offer. He tersely replied,

"You don't."

I closed my eyes. If I went along with this stranger, it won't be a guarantee that he'll keep his word, and that's the best case. Worst case, I get sold to slave trafficking or the likes, but, what he said was true, I won't last it out by myself, and he seemed like a resourceful person, so why not. Besides, I'd take uncertain death over guaranteed non-existence anyday, and my guts were screaming at me to accept.

Taking in a deep breathe, I decided to accept this leap of faith.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Good but you should know," he said, pausing.

"I'm a magician," my eyes were as wide as marbles.

and a vampire,"

...

...

...

I had no response for that.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi people, so this is my first attempt at a pure highschool dxd and nasuverse crossover and my second fanfic to date, so please be gentle. That being said, I do welcome criticism as it helps me improve my writing, also my other fanfic is Resurgence of Man, an AU XCOM and dxd fic with nasuverse elements incorporated. Check it out if you want, but please bear in mind the first few chapters are mediocre at best.

Also, while I do know highschool dxd, the feats I am using are going to be from the anime, because there is more evidence to support their feats, whereas the light novel is vague and undetailed.

As for the short length of the prologue, that's because it's a prologue and I sorta hit the writer's block for a while. Beyond that, expect updates to come monthly normally.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Seeds of the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nasuverse works, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

 **Agent of The Counter Force**

 **Seeds of the future**

 **By: dabananaman**

* * *

I stood silent, as I gazed at the faraway sunset. It's orange waves merged with the surrounding sky, forming a depiction of ethereal beauty. But as I bathed in the glory, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness within my heart, as a memory resurfaced in my mind.

 _"What do you see?", my maternal grandmother asked, both of us looking at the mesmerizing scene unfolding before our eyes._

 _I thought for a second, and replied," I think it looks really beautiful, that it calms one's heart just by looking at it. You should look at sunsets more often grandma, you're always fuzzing over this and that."_

 _I laughed a little, before continuing,_ _"I mean even now you're thinking about the kids, when you're supposed to-,". The cat got my tongue as I looked at her, the wrinkly old face that once radiated kindness, those burning black onyxes which always projected courage, were withdrawn and downcast._

 _"Why do you look so sad?" I inquired._

 _She bit her lips, then looked at me and said, "Nothing, I'm just thinking, how the sunset represents old age." Before I had a chance to cut in, she pressed on._

 _"Look at it, even with all it's splendor, it is short lived, much like how the final stages of life are, enjoyable but passes before you know it. After that, we're at death's door, and we pass on." Grandmother paused, her lips quivering slightly._

 _"I guess I'm just afraid to die, but it will happen to all of us. It's just that... I_ _still_ _have so much I want to do, many aspirations unachieved, and a list of regrets that stretches on. I will likely run out of time before I can accomplish my last few goals in life." Grandmother finished, downtrodden and sad._

 _With a casual wave of my hand, I responded, "Don't worry, you'll likely live to a hundred plus, with all the new nanotech stuff and all that coming soon, you might even become immortal."_

 _She looked at me blankly, before breaking into a smile, "Haha, you're always thinking about those and not paying attention to schoolwork." Then her attitude turned noticeable more somber, as she pushed onwards, "Maybe I'll live beyond a hundred, maybe I won't, but I don't want to be immortal."_

 _My jaws dropped slightly as my eyebrows constricted, "Why not? Being immortal is awesome! You could live forever and all that!"_

 _She sighed, before admonishing me with a slightly patronizing voice, "Foolish boy, did you really think it's all that black and white? You're too idealistic."_

 _"Well you're too old!" I jovially taunted. "Besides, people like Ray Kurzweil said it'd happen, and they know a lot more than both of us. And time and time again idealistic people are the ones who have drove humanity foreward, so yeah, it's not all black and white, but people will adapt to it."_

 _Grandma moved closer to me, and gave me a firm pet on the back. When I was little, she'd usually rub my head affectionately, but I was towering over her now._

 _"Just stay grounded to reality, even dreamers must recognize the circumstances of their dreams. And if you truly are so interested in these, then you should work harder, and stop lazing around." Grandma chastised me._

 _"Aww but why? Studying sucks!" I whined._

 _Her melodious laughter rang through the air again, as she pointed out that I didn't change, and was still a kid, just with the body of a teenager, which just managed to plunge my ego to new, never before seen depths._

I clenched my jaws as I swallowed my saliva in a bid to bite back the tears that were forming in my eyes. Grandma was always so nosy, telling me to do this and that, but only now do I see the real her, the woman who cared about others, and refused risky activities because of her previous traumatic experiences with raising kids.

I miss her.

Liquid diamond flowed off my cheeks, diffracting the light into a myriad of colors. The jubilant rays and alluring sunset further imposing irony upon this grim remembrance. I reentered my hotel room, no point in continuing to batter myself over this. Just then, a multitude of knocks came.

"Come in," I said, and no sooner did the looming visage of Zelretch enter the room.

In the few weeks I've been staying with him, my fear and reservations of the troll had gradually been replaced with familiarity and admiration. At first, after the revelation of him being a vampire, I was always on edge, thinking that him rescuing me was all a ploy so him and his vampire friends could eat me, or worse, but that turned out to be false, thankfully.

I learned that he was a Dead Apostle Ancestor, one of the ruling elites of the Dead Apostles, who were created by Crimson Moon, the most powerful entity of the moon. He defeated said being in his youth, with the Second True Magic, something that involved space-time bending? Anyways, after that his powers were weakened and he got his blood sucked, thus becoming an Apostle Ancestor,.

He must've been a total badass.

There were multiple times where we came across thugs trying to mug others, the old man would usually give them a stern warning or two. If they didn't heed it, Zelretch'd just open a can of whoop-ass and steamroll them.

He moved faster than my eye could see, and his strikes left indentations and cracks in concrete. I could replicate his feats, just with hysterical strength which stung like a bitch afterwards, while the old man flung around such force casually, and I had the feeling he was holding back, a lot.

My suspicions were confirmed upon witnessing his usage of Magecraft for the first time.

Simply put,

holy shit.

We were moving on foot once, in a country with a name that I couldn't bother to remember, when we came across an entire village, of ghouls. I was scared out of my pants, and quite nearly shitted myself.

The horrible grotesque anatomies, and those milky white eyes with jagged looking teeth that just reflected your image.

Yeah, pretty terrifying.

Zelretch however, just made a signal for me to stand back, and grab hold of something.

Then, it happened.

Vast stretches of seemingly glowing aquamarine circuit-like patterns sprawled over his right arm, as he thrusted said arm forward in a violent motion. A shockwave erupted from it that uprooted even the tree I was hiding behind.

The visible gust of pressure soared through the starry sky, and promptly demolished the infested village, along with the two mountain tops behind it.

I was as white as bone, and shook so strongly one might've thought I was standing in a construction ground. I slowly walked to Zelretch's side, and wimpily asked him,

"W-What was that?"

He looked at me and blinked for a second, before laughing a bit and replying, while gesturing to the unique patterns that covered his right arm.

"This, oh, just a Magecraft called 'Reinforcement', it basically strengthens something by filling it it's creaks and cracks with Magical Energy. You can get skilled enough with it that one could even change the structure of things."

I was confused now, but I could ask him later about the difference between Magic and Magecraft, but for now I was disturbed at how he so callously caused such wanton destruction.

"H-hey, couldn't you have, I-I dunno, cut the destruction down a bit?", I quietly said, still shaken by what I just experienced. Zelretch's face turned hard for a brief moment, before answering.

"I wish I could, but there's no way to cure ghouls, maybe I could if I had the Second Magic, but I don't." Before I could shoot him several more questions, he just told me that he'll answer them all when we got to our destination. Fair point, the place smelled like a person with athlete's foot's socks, then peed on it and left it in a wet place.

That night, I learned all about Magic and Magecraft, and boy, what a headache I had.

Back to present, the aforementioned person looked at me, and his face went soft, before asking with a low voice, "Thinking about family?" I nodded.

"Tell me when you're ready." With that, he left the room.

I was grateful to Zelretch, I really was, he was a stranger, for all purposes, yet he was doing all this, out of a sense of "duty" as he called it. Maybe he has an ulterior motive, but anyone with a heart of gold like him would not do others harm. But again, that was my instinct talking. Either way, my fate was in his hands now.

I wiped away the tears with tissues, handily depositing them into the bin as I rinsed my face, no point going outside looking like my world fell apart. As the click of the lock resounded within the room, I breathed in, and braced myself for a long period of masquerade once again.

I noticed Zelretch leaning against the metal railing.

Nodding to him, we both rounded a corner, and vanished.

* * *

The wind scuffled my sleeves as we reemerged onto the material plane. Zelretch looked at the metal door, before multiple clinches were heard.

"Take as long as you need,", he gently said. I silently heeded, as I turned the door knob, and proceeded in to my paternal home. Each second felt like an eternity, with a rush of familiarity and warmness long forgotten since childhood sprung forth from my heart.

I stood there, memories long buried beneath the surface rushing out like water through a broken dam. Raising a finger, I slowly slid across the counter that was present right after entering the door, where my favorite presents were once set, and I gaped in awe and happiness as I teared their dressings apart with ravenous desire.

Turning left and proceeding, I came across the empty space that once housed the living room and prayer table. Looking at that blank space which offerings to various Bodhisattvas were made, where I would look on curiously as my father and uncle would perform their daily prayers and the occasional offering of fruits and other delicacies.

And also... to pray for my grandfather.

My grandfather had already passed away before we moved back here. He was arguably one of the most important person in my life, him and grandmother nearly single-handedly raised me all the way till five.

It was a turbulent period, my mother was overseas studying, while my father had recently lost his job, and was preparing for the chinese medical examination. Both of them had nearly no "time" for me, so to speak. So my parents sort of duped me to both of them, but they didn't complain, in fact, they were overjoyed.

The two elderly were literally on seventh heaven, after having a chance to personally raise their first grandchild barring the family name. For all their kindness and other redeemable qualities, they were still subject to old traditions and slightly ancient ways of thinking.

I had about twenty cousins on my paternal side, and none of them beared the family name, so they were reasonably delighted when my father finally sired offspring.

A pang of remorse skewered my heart, I couldn't even remember what my grandfather's face looked like, and now, the only picture of him, which used to hang behind the living room, was nowhere to be seen. He had passed away when I was five, at the age of eighty-plus? I couldn't even remember his age!

Dammit!

I could almost hear the scorning laughter of my godmother, insulting me for my selfish personality.

Yet... I was always praised me about how caring I was for others.

Kindhearted yet self-centered, what a juxtapose.

Ha! In the end, I don't even know myself, worst of all, I don't even know my grandparents birthday.

...

...

...

I'm pathetic.

Didn't matter if you were a potential Olympic class shooter, or had great stamina, personality was a keystone in a person's success in the modern world. Coming from my grandad, that meant something. He was, afterall, a soldier combined with a poet, artist and philosopher.

He was a field commander for the army, all the way till they retreated to Taiwan. The Taiwanese hated the new immigrants, but they loved my grandfather and mother.

Why?

They were charitable and understanding of others, most importantly, they reflected on their wrongdoings, and improved themselves.

At that time, being a soldier for the newly erected government offered high wages, enough to feed the family and clothe them properly. So in a country where most people didn't even have clothes, the public were logically eager to get a spot in the government.

But tensions were high between the mainlanders and the locals at that point in time.

Firstly, the two groups had vastly different ethics. While the taiwanese, poor as they may be, were well mannered, the personnel of the KMT did all sorts of repulsive actions. Like stealing stuff from the road that they liked, to just spitting randomly.

My grandfather and his spouse was different from the rest of the herd though, they were not just polite, but also continuously offered help to their neighbors for free. Things such clothes and food were always distributed to those in need, with the occasional deposit of money to those who were in a tight spot.

There was this one time, when one of the neighbors threatened to hang himself, just so that he can "borrow" a large sum of money from my grandfather and mother. My grandmother, gullible as she was, immediately lent him the mentioned amount. Even after a few years, when it became apparent that he was never going to repay them, they expected it, and they were not angry, at least not as much as I thought they would be.

 _"Why, did you not get angry at him, grandpa?" My bell-like voice questioned._

 _My grandpa turned those gentle black orbs at me, then raised an arm and gentle rubbed my head, all the while smiling._

 _"Well, aren't you cute."_

 _I puffed my cheeks and pouted, "Muuu... you didn't answer my question!"_

 _He laughed, even the ragged sounds those aged vocal chords created were soothing music to me ears, as I instinctively leaned into his touch._

 _"Well Jonathan, in the world, there are many good people, right?" Grandpa asked._

 _"Yeah!", I enthusiastically punched both arms into the air, " Who else would've made all the cartoons and toys?", I answered him, with those puppy eyes aimed at him._

 _"Haha, you're so innocent," he said, as I tilted my head sideways inquisitively._

 _"Yes, you are correct, the world is filled with good people that will help others." Grandpa confirmed. "However,"_

 _"However what?", I excitedly blurted out, talking with grandpa was so much fun!_

 _"However, there are bad people in the world as well."_

 _I immediately replied, "You mean like that douchebag who stole you and grandmama's money when daddy was still little?"_

 _He shot me a look, before saying," Watch your language, who taught you that anyways? Anyhow, yes that is a correct summary, I suppose."_

 _"Cousin baby taught me that. When he always comes to my house, he always goes to the room opposite yours grandpa, then he uses this strange thing, which I learned was called a computer!" I told him with jubilation._

 _"I was curious, so I stalked him, and silently observed him from the door. Then I learned how to use the computer, and the internet! And this all happened just a week ago, aren't I smart?"_

 _Another sound of happiness rang out, "Yes you are my boy, yes you are, but you must learn how to differentiate good and bad on the internet."_

 _"Good and bad?" I asked._

 _"Yes, you need to know how to sort out what you see," he replied._

 _I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, before I was interrupted by grandpa._

 _"Haha, don't try so hard my dear boy, it is something that comes with the experience of life, you cannot just 'learn' it like anything else."_

 _I pouted, it sucked when something was so hard!_

 _Then my face lit up, and I shouted out, "Grandpa!"_

 _He placed a finger on my lips to silence me, before continuing, "Let your old man speak first, will you."_

 _I obediently nodded, and he pressed on._

 _"As you said, he is a bad person-"_

 _"DOUCHEBAG!"_

 _"Yes, yes, please keep it down." He reminded me and continued._

 _"But, we need to learn to tolerate others."_

 _"Tolerate?" I'd never heard of that word before._

 _"Yes, tolerate. You see Jonathan, no one is perfect, but in order to live together peacefully, we have to learn how to accept other people for who they are."_

 _"You mean you didn't hate the douch-," Grandpa looked at me," I meant bad guy for stealing your money?"_

 _"No my boy, I didn't hate him. I did feel anger, and betrayal, but I didn't hate him."_

 _"Why not?" I cutely asked._

 _"Because I acknowledged him as a thief, for who he is, ultimately."_

 _I was silent, prompting him to continue._

 _"To acknowledge others for who they are, and to tolerate them, is one of the greatest goals in any one person's life." Grandpa said, now gaining a faraway look in his eyes._

 _"I've had met many examples of people with different notions incapable of accepting others, and I have felt firsthand the consequences of when a powerful person has that inability to accept."_

 _"War, Jonathan, war is the outcome." Grandpa said, his eyes looking so sad._

 _He lifted up his two hands._

 _"I have killed many of our own kin with these two hands, my boy. They are drenched in blood so dark and stained that even the blackest night is but a pale shadow in comparison to it." Somehow the dull sheen of his eyes made me believe grandpa's words. And the visual imagery conjured in my head sent shivers down my spine._

 _"You know why our government escaped to Taiwan?" Grandpa said._

 _I shook my head tentatively._

 _"Because we couldn't accept others. We are a 'democracy', correct?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"By right, we should accept people with differing notions in our country, but the president, he couldn't tolerate communism. So rather than working it out civilly, he chose the brutish path instead, and look where it landed us in."_

 _I looked at him, grandpa didn't smile at all, which was unusual._

 _"Many families were torn apart by the civil war, my boy. Brothers against brothers, husbands versus wives, simply because of the ambitions of a man." Grandpa said._

 _"Did you have to fight your family, grandpa?" I asked him, concerned._

 _"No, they were stoned to death, by the communists."_

 _I looked at grandpa, and found out he was clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. I didn't know what to do, so I just went closer to him, hoping that it would cheer him up._

 _Then he turned at me, his stare so intense I involuntarily took a step backwards._

 _"Do you know how many times I stood amidst fields of mutilate corpses, both of my enemies and former comrades. Or how many times I bludgeoned my enemies to death, even with my broken arms, or how many times, I sprinted on my fractured legs? Too many that I can't count." Grandpa said, with a loathing in his eyes._

 _I stood there, frozen, grandpa was scary._

 _"Better yet, do you know when I was conscripted into the army?" he heatedly asked me._

 _I shook my head, eyes widened and pupils dilated in fear._

 _"I was ten, ten years old when I began to murder, that's twice your age Jonathan, barely twice your age."_

 _Silence reigned supreme._

 _Grandpa messaged his forehead, while muttering stuff like "lost control", "he's just a kid", "restrain yourself". I was getting really worried, was grandpa going to be ok?_

 _He stopped and sighed, then crouched down and looked at me._

 _Placing a hand on my shoulder, he said, "Sorry, I got a bit mad and scared you."_

 _"It's ok, I'm just happy that you're alright." I immediately replied._

 _He smiled, which is a good thing right?_

 _"Anyways my boy, the moral of the story is to tolerate others, learn from others mistakes and never stoop as low as bad people." Grandpa lectured._

 _"Okay!" Grandpa finished, so I could say what I wanted!_

 _"So, what were you going to say to me again?"_

 _"Grandpa yesterday I did a..._

Rivulets of tears burst forth as I launched into a multitude of cries and hiccups.

Why?

Why did this happen?

What did I ever do?

My family is gone, and now my only remembrance of him is missing as well.

I hate this.

 **Fuck.**

I smashed my fist against the pristine white walls, "DAMMIT!"

Wheezings of rage dominated the room, as I saw red.

The house, it was so clean, so untarnished, so _complete_.

It was mocking me.

" **RARRRGGGHHHHH!** "

* * *

The child's fury was understandable, I mused.

While waiting for him to finish venting his anger, if the ruckus going on inside the house was any sign, I could not help but think back about what Alaya said.

It ordered me to take the boy in, to raise him, give him all the support he needed, and pass on my knowledge regarding the mystic arts to him. I nearly did a double take upon hearing that. Taking care of a child I could do, but teaching him _all_ my knowledge regarding Magecraft and Magic? I don't think that would be a good idea.

Many of the most talented magi had come to beg for my stewardship, and those few that I did endorse, the cream of the crop, were unable to cope, and ended up like broken.

So what was the chance that a child, from an unknown family no less, could learn Magecraft? Most magi started their training at childhood, for a kid like Jonathan to get a firm grasp of magical theories would require no less than prodigious talent. The only way I see it is that he at most becomes a specialist, all things considered.

But I would try my best.

As old and ancient as I was, I was but a fleck of dust in comparison with Alaya, whose intellect and wisdom far surpassed those of even the gods. The actions carried out by it was for the greater good of all humans in general, much like me.

I would not have rescued the brat if it wasn't for this. Oh it's not that I'm cold-hearted or anything, I do invest a huge sum of money to charity organisations, but it was that a random human orphan was insignificant, barely if not even registering on the grand scale of things.

As the saying went, the needs of the many outweigh that of the few.

So I'll give it my all, who knows, maybe the boy will even surprise me.

The door busted open, and out came a very flustered adolescent young man, with sweat trailing his body and pools of blood that resided upon what would normally be knuckles.

I proceeded in without words, even a blind man could access the situation.

Surveying the interior, I sighed, the boy sure had a lot of pent up pressure.

The house was unrecognizable.

Paint was scrapped all over, with some of the hollow walls that separated rooms being punched through, and their solid counterparts were in no better shape, adorned with jagged like patterns of scars.

With a snap of my finger, Od was released from within me, and with scalpel like precision, fixed up the house in a translucent blue aura.

I exited the apartment, closing the door gently as I did so. Quickly forming the magical formula, I teleported us out.

* * *

We reemerged on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Jonathan was still heaving with rage. Looking at him, I couldn't help but feel worried.

I did not know Alaya's plans for him, but she was most likely shopping for a new tool, and I was the provider.

Was the boy going to become a counter guardian? I wouldn't put it past Alaya to take advantage of one's fragile mental state to forge them into a formidable warrior under the command of the Counter Force.

But, then, why did it need me? Would it not be more efficient for it to directly make contact with him? Why use me as a proxy, furthermore, why instruct me to teach him magic? It did not fit the trend of Alaya's usual recruitment campaign.

Was it looking for a trump card, did it see some deep, hidden potential within the boy, that I had yet to realize? Most likely.

Or maybe Alaya did not want him to become a beast under her command at all. Maybe... an agent? Yes, that could be possible. A being similar in function to a Guardian, but with his own autonomy.

A cross between the subtlety of the Counter Force, and the effectiveness of the Beasts of Alaya.

Yes, that would certainly be a more optimistic fate for him, for the job of a Counter Guardian left much to be desired.

Once the honeymoon was over, the individual would be thrust into an eternity of mindless and indiscriminate slaughter, being forced to witness the atrocities they commit in the name of humanity's survival and prosperity while having no power over their actions.

I did not wish for such a detestable fate upon anyone, not even my opponents, much less a boy who had everything taken from him.

Still... the needs of the many outweigh that of the few.

I could not truly emulate the the thoughts of Alaya, for trying to do so would be akin to trying to think as all of humanity in one go, like a flimsy bird attempting to navigate through a storm. No mind could withstand such a rich array of conflicting thoughts and tumultuous emotions.

If Alaya truly had set it's sights on him, there was little I could do to alter his fate. The most I could do right now was to act as a support for him, to help him in whatever way he desired, to be a replacement for his irreplaceable family for the short duration that he still retained his free will.

And I will train him, ingrain all I know of Magic and Magecraft into his mind, if that was his destiny.

He will be the strongest Counter Guardian there was, is, and always will be.

After all, which Counter Guardian had The Grand Wizard Marshall as their tutor in life?

Back to the situation at hand, the time I spent zoning out, apparently the brat had calmed down a peg or two, so it should be a good idea to move on to the next part of our agenda.

"Kid, do you want to go to your maternal home now?", I asked softly.

His head bobbed up to meet my eyes, just staring for a moment as he decided.

After a few seconds, his head drooped as he spoke. "No."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to see them one last time." I replied.

"Yes, I do, but my heart," Jonathan raised his head to meet my gaze, as he pounded his chest with his fist, "cannot take it."

He paused, before concluding, "It doesn't matter anyways."

"What?" I was surprised with this sudden change in attitude.

"What is the point of visiting a brand new house, just so you can experience the heart-gouging pain all over again." He answered, his fringe casting a shadow that enveloped his eyes.

"Besides, they live in my heart!" Jonathan exclaimed, a sudden surge of resolve shattering my former image of a fragile young boy.

"While they may not be here in person, I will always remember them, and that is enough." He said. His tone a low tide in comparison to his previous statement.

"And I'm sure they won't want to see me tearing up myself for something that I had no control over."

I was wordless, this little brat proved to be far more resilient than I thought. An admirable trait that few of the "strawberry generation" possessed.

I smiled.

Good for him.

"Very well," my well aged voice sounded out, "if that is what you wish, then I have no rights to deny you."

"Now, shall we return?"

His brief nod was all I needed, as I sent a mental flick to activate the formula, returning us to our hotel.

* * *

My right hand supported the weight of my head as I beheld the night scenery. Across the table sat my savior, as he too gazed in the same direction towards me. The full moon hung onto the black, starry canvas, as millions of minuscule flashes danced across it's vast stage, amplifying the moon's sheen of otherworldly grace.

A train of thought struck me as I started the opening salvo.

"So Zelretch..."

"Hmm?" He was drawn to attention as he teared his fixed stare away from the giant slab, or ball, or whatever of cheese in the sky.

"I was wondering, how'd you and Type-Moon met up." I posted. "I mean you told me the general stuff but I kinda wanna know more, if that's ok with you."

The aforementioned person scratched his chin, as he looked downwards, facial features scrunching up in focus, probably trying to remember the past. After a moment of recollection, he answered.

"Do you want the simplified version, or the long story?"

"Long story."

Zelretch shifted his body as he leaned forth, and began his recount.

"Well, a long, long time ago, in a planet faraway-"

I snickered, before giving him a blank face. "Seriously?"

The elderly vampire let loose a little laugh at himself, before ensuing.

"Looks like my humour is out of date, better go troll others again."

"How bad can your pranks get anyways Zelretch, they're usually not that serious right?"

I mean really, how bad could his trollings get?

If only I knew...

"Ahem." Zelretch's creepy little giggles were starting to creep me out, so it was better to move on, presumably.

"Oh yes, where was I. Yes, as I was saying, a long time ago, in humanity's early history, Gaia had no natural defense against your species. As such, it cried out for help to her stellar neighbors."

I did a double take on that one. "S-Stellar neighbors?"

Zelretch opened his ruby eyes that gleamed under the shine of the moon, and casted a shadow as inviting as it was mysterious.

"Yes, just like Earth, all the planets of the Solar System supports life. Gaia pleaded for help, as only planets could understand and comprehend others of it's kind."

My inner nine year old skipped in jubilation. Awesome, so those alien invasion movies could become reality!

"However, these aliens are so different from humans, that they even lack the human concepts such as the concept of death so science fiction is out of the window."

Why Zelretch?

How could you rouse up my hopes and then crush them with no remorse?

And with the smug look on his face along with the satisfied gleam of his eyes, I'd say he was rather enjoying himself.

Tch, stupid troll...

"Yeah yeah I get your point, just continue already." I heatedly retaliated.

"Woah feisty aren't you?" Zelretch teasingly sneered. A tick mark formed on my forehead, transcribing my vast amounts of anger.

Upon finally noticing the obvious signs of my rising discomfort (or did he?), the grey haired jerk conceded.

"Anyways, so all the planets answered, and while most of them declined to help, two celestial bodies did, Venus and the Moon."

The vampire paused, delectably sipping his cup of water. I frowned, as something clicked in my head.

"Crimson Moon had something up his sleeves didn't he?" I questioned, no stated.

"Sharp boy aren't you?" Zelretch praised.

"Yes, Crimson Moon used this opportunity to manifest a form on the Earth. He then planned to gather followers and create his own nation on our blue planet." I nodded in acknowledgement, but my attempts to follow up were quashed by his continuation.

"While trying to take over the Earth, however, Type-Moon created the True Ancestors as well, in an act of sealing the deal."

True Ancestors? What were those? Were they related to the Dead Apostle Ancestors?

Apparently noticing my confusion, the grey haired man answered, "True Ancestors are incarnated planet class Nature Spirits, whom are more powerful than Divine Spirits. They were created as the defense mechanism Gaia needed to keep humans in check."

I raised my eyebrows in understanding. Leaning back, I looked at the moon, then glanced back at him. "They were related to the Moon, right?"

Zelretch nodded, "Yes, True Ancestors are at the peak of their power during a full Moon, but it also spikes at night."

"However, for all their strengths, they were imperfect creations, born with a psychological want to suck human blood, as opposed to Crimson Moon, who did it out of pleasure. This led to the fall of many a True Ancestors, who were then branded as Demon Lords. Due to them not needing to restrain their bloodlust any longer, the 'Demon Lords' were considerably stronger than their former brethrens"

I couldn't help but notice a palette of emotions emanating from those sanguineous irises, prompting me to ask.

"Zelretch, did you, you know, know someone who is a true ancestor?"

He was caught off guard, if the widening of his eyes were anything to go by. Finally, after scant second, he recomposed himself and chuckled.

"Yes, I do. In fact, my surrogate granddaughter is the princess." Zelretch informed.

My jaws dropped, the princess of the True Ancestors? She must be crazy strong then, and the old man likely wasn't lying, he was extruding an atmosphere of pride and pure joy, identical to the ones parents and elder family members exuded when they mentioned of the next generation.

A jolt coursed through my tear sac as my eyes started watering up.

Damn... better stop thinking about that for now.

Zelretch turned to me, his eyes radiating with filial joyousness.

"I first met her during her coming of age ceremony back in the thirteen-hundreds. She was so adorable back then, with an equally impressive amount of questions." I listened attentively, it was an honor when one shared something intimate with a stranger, and it was a huge disrespect to not return the favor.

"Arcueid seemed like a doll at first, very nice to look at, but lacking any real substance, but all she needed was for me to smile, and that kick started her endless chain of queries. She wondered why I grinned when I saw her, turned out the poor girl neither had never seen anyone smile before nor known about emotions her whole life." He depressingly sighed, but almost instantaneously regained his vigor.

"She asked why I smiled, and I told her because I enjoyed myself, because she was interesting, but she didn't understand, no one told her about those. When she tried to understand, by asking me, I replied that she might be able to comprehend enjoyment one day, due to her long life. I followed up and told her that understanding something was like tripping and picking oneself back up, and when something was understood, it was no longer special. But Arcuied still couldn't quite get it, so I just told her that she'll realize that one day being alive is synonymous to fun."

As the conversation proceeded, Zelretch's smile grew bit by bit, like a precocious sapling enveloped by warmth. Slowly, it overtook his face, from lips, to those protrudent cheekbones. Finally, it reached his eyes, serving to only make those immaculate orbs burn ever brighter, and adding crinkles in the corner, like delicate icing on a cake. Without knowing it, the corners of my own mouth started twitching, forming it's own beautiful smile.

Joy was contagious, and that was good.

I asked, along with a miniature, but no less dazzling grin. "Tell me more about her old man, her hobbies, personality and stuff, that can't be the only time you've interacted with her right?"

And as soon as it had left, the somberness returned to the atmosphere. I internally cringed, as the light left Zelretch's eyes, not completely, but mostly.

Great going, me.

"Well, she was born as the strongest True Ancestor from Crimson Moon's reality marble, and when she came of age, her own people just used her as a weapon, an executioner to hunt down Demon Lords and Dead Apostles, with her undergoing memory purging after every successful hunt and going to sleep." Then, a flash of anger shot pass the wizard's eyes, as he clenched the fragile glass a bit harder that creakings rang through the bubble.

"Everything was going alright. I thought that maybe with this going on, one day when all the Dead Apostle Ancestors and Demon Lords were vanquished, Arcuied could come out and experience the world in all it's glory and fascinations, like I hoped and wished she could, but then _it_ happened."

I cautiously asked, better not piss him off any further. "But then what happened?"

His eyes shifted, and conveyed the fury of a thousand suns, beared onto me.

"Michael Roa Valdamjong." he hissed out, venom of a cancerous degree leaking into his voice, polluting it into a demonic cacophony.

"That _priest_ from the Church, if he could even qualify as one, with his twisted core, decided that he'd reached the pinnacle of his human body, and needed a new one, for his research, so that despicable fiend tricked Arcueid into drinking his blood." Zelretch revealed, his fingernails starting to elongate to lethal lengths.

"She was clueless about her nature as a vampire, so she did as he said. Arcuied turned berserk and nearly wiped out the her kind and had a huge fraction of her power stolen by Valdamjong. When she regained her sanity, Arcuied was horrified by this, so she chained herself to the castle, and entered hibernation. All I know of her whereabouts right now is that she is still hunting that sorry excuse of a person." His vampiric features had receded, that boistering rage replaced by blue sadness.

"I see." That was the only suitable reply that I could think of at the moment. Offering empty assurances like "she's gonna be fine" or the likes were useless, and frankly a waste of saliva, moreover, she was likely not "fine". Saying things like "I know how you feel" were a big no as well, I may have lost my family, but the difference between the love that a grandparent feels for his or her grandchild far outstrips that of vice versa.

There was a reason why people said one never tastes true love until one has kids.

An awkward silence bestowed upon us. We just sat there and... did our own things. The familial air that had graced the dinning table was swept away, as coldness and conservative notions descended upon us, brought by chilling ocean breeze, that was once relaxing and fragrant.

I looked at Zelretch from the corner of my eye, he seemed... shifty and not a tad bit of dodgy as well. Perspiration gathered up on his forehead, as he diligently surveyed the surroundings, anywhere... but not _me_.

This piqued my curiosity, as I turned towards him, and clearly declared. "If you have something to say, just say it."

He seemed to be caught up in the moment for a while, as he just looked at me dumbly, before regaining his wits. His left hand let out a sapphire spark as a translucent bubble covered both of us.

The outside world seemed muffled, much like trying to view the far-off horizon on a hot day through the mirages, murky and unclear.

I did not know what it was, but judging from his now serious expression, the bubble was probably deterrent for keeping away all too curious eavesdroppers.

The well-aged Sorcerer cleared his throat with a series of coughs, before saying. "Look Jonathan, I wanted to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow in apprehension, since when did he use my name? This must be of great importance then.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Back then, when I rescued you, I wasn't doing it out of initiative." Zeletch confessed.

Why am I not surprised?

"Go on." I prompted. I could get some answers, at last.

"Alright, before we begin, let me ask you something, what do you know of Alaya?" Zelretch said.

What?

What's Alaya?

I couldn't think of another answer, but deep down, my instincts just screamed at me that it was something to do with Gaia. Beletting this rare moment of impulsiveness, I said, "I guess it's related to Gaia in some way?"

Zelretch gave a soft-hearted chuckle, before dropping the bomb. "Ha, you are a mudane, of course you'd know nothing of the Counter Force."

"Counter Force, what's that?" I asked. This was getting interesting.

"While your answer is partially correct, there is also a part that you are not aware of."

I quirked my eyebrows, the suspense was enticing.

"Gaia is the name for the consciousness of the planet, it's prayer to live on and watch it's children prosper."

I nodded.

"Alaya, or Alayashiki, is the unconsciousness of humanity to survive and advance itself."

... Say what now?

Seeing my obviously flummoxed face, the ever-so kind man(yeah right) sitting in front of me decided to enlighten this lowly peasant.

"It is designated as a Counter Force, of which the other half is Gaia."

"Whats a 'Counter Force'?" I accompanied my question with both of my middle and index fingers performing the quoting signs in mid-air.

"The Counter Force is a safety device of sorts formed by the collective unconsciousness. Even though Gaia and Alaya are called the embodiments of the will of the 'planet and humanity' respectively, they lack a conscience. Instead, they are near omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent spirals of energy that constantly steers humanity and Earth away from potential danger." Zelretch explained.

"They are influenced by the source of which they originate from. For example, if humans started to lose their drive for progress or procreation, Alaya will become weaker. Also, if humans start to change their general philosophy, how Alaya deals with potential threats could also possibly be altered." The wielder of the Second True Magic revealed.

"Alaya has primarily two methods of resolving potential future threats, via empowering everyday humans just enough to deal with the threat, or by sending in the Beasts of Alaya. The Beasts of Alaya are essentially humans of considerable strength who have pledged their eternal loyalty to the Counter Force. The first method is usually more subtle and the second one almost always ends up in collateral damage. Gaia on the other hand, is much more simplistic, often engineering new species to overcome the challenges, or simply causing natural disasters to uproot the danger." The Dead Apostle finished.

I looked at him owlishly, using the time I spent blinking aimlessly at him to digest the information I had just received.

I gave off a fake laugh, as I raised my hand in the universal sign of "wait".

"So you're saying, Alaya and Gaia are these god-like forces in charge of defending humanity and Earth from threats, that about it?"

He gave a nod, but I was by no means finished.

"Are there other Counter Forces?"

Zelretch looked downwards, as he stroked his chin, he began at a snail's pace.

"Well... there is another being that could qualify as a Counter Force."

"What is it?" I excitedly blurped out, a reflection of whatever little visages of childhood I had left.

"Akasha could be another Counter Force." My savior answered.

"Akasha?" My mind had already linked up the dots, Alaya probably told the old man to rescue me, but curiosity overwhelmed rational logic at this point.

"Yes Akasha is a being with access to the Akashic Records, an endless library containing all possibilities and theoretical concepts spanning across the multiverse. It is, in every sense of the word, a conventional god, all-knowing, all-powerful, ever present. It is also highly likely that it might very well be the eldest of existences."

...

...

...

Mind blown.

I was an atheist, sorta, so it came to me as a very, and I mean very, big surprise when god might very well exist. But Zelretch then took off the lid by informing me that the possibilities stored there were endless so free will and omniscience could co-exist and various other moral implications could be resolved, blahblahblah. But seriously? Akasha must kickass, if it wasn't lazing around all the time and only cared to safeguard the Records from potential harm.

However, Akasha also didn't qualify as a Counter Force due to it actually being sentient, as oppsoed to the unbroken rule of Counter Forces lacking a conscience.

In addition, I also found out that that Magic and Magecraft were drawn from a predestined route or point respectively somewhere in the Root. So the more people know it, the less powerful it gets, but it's foundation gets stronger, so the Magecraft becomes more reliable, though the same rules didn't apply to Magic.

Phew, I think I'm getting better at this!

Now with that out of the way, I could finally get to business figuring out what Alaya wanted with me.

I nailed him, visually of course, dead in the eye, as I spoke in an even tone, all previous traces of exultation gone.

"So Zelretch, why did Alaya order you to take me in?"

Aforementioned person sighed, resigned to his fate, before answering solemnly.

"I knew it would come to this eventually, you are too observant for this to be kept under the wraps for long anyway." The pale-skinned man continued.

"But even I do not know the full extent of Alaya's plans for you. It only told me to impart my knowledge of mysteries to you while taking care of you at the same time."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, what would the Counter Force want with me? There were hundreds of thousands of orphans all around the globe, and many of them were better survivors than me, so what made me stick out from the crowd?

"I do not know, but it is most likely that you have an untapped amount of potential that is both large and unique. Alaya would not simply select a hardened survivor, no, she'd choose those with the ability to save mankind." Zelretch answered. Apparently I had voiced out those thoughts.

"So what, am I going to become a pawn of Alaya, a 'Counter Guardian'?" I snarled out, having free will taken away was disastrous to me. I felt as if a knife had been run through my heart, Zelretch should've just left me to rot, at the very least I would've died free.

Zelretch, sensing my increased agitation, scurried for the fire extinguisher.

"No, no! You're not going to have your freedom stripped away or anything like that. That's not how Alaya recruits Counter Guardians."

"Then what am I going to become?!" I roared with the might of a lion as I hammered the table, all previous semblances of civility thrown to the wind.

"You are most likely going to become an agent of sorts, a cross between those empowered by the Counter Force and the Counter Guardians, retaining your own autonomy." Zelretch serenely answered, reminiscent of the mountain scenery I saw with my mother.

My heart just been impaled by spikes, their acid makeup wearing through my insides with as much speed as the agony it gave me.

Dammit! Stop thinking about your deceased family Jonathan!

"Stop and think for a moment boy. Remember what I told you, the Counter Force is passive, and usually just empowers it's targets directly, the Beasts of Alaya also form a contract with Alaya, personally. All of Alaya's recruitment methods involve direct interference. You are a different case."

I look at Zelretch, hate brimming in my eyes, but then I saw it, for that fleeting moment, I saw it.

The helplessness and displeasure.

I don't know how, but I could connect with him, I could as if feel what he was feeling. And Zelretch loathed the notion of me becoming a Counter Guardian.

Almost mystically, my anger started to subside. I took a long, hard look at myself.

What was I doing?

Zelretch had been nothing but supportive of me this whole time, and yet here I was, biting the hand that fed me.

I'm such an idiot.

Here I was, getting all riled up about my free will is going to be taken, when I should be using that same free will to try and find a way out of this. And maybe I wasn't going to become a Counter Guardian at all, so why was I fuming?

I was such a hypocrite.

I despise that.

But then again, all humans are hypocrites to a certain extent, which means I hate my own kind, but yet I don't.

I'm such a contradiction.

I hate myself.

Pulling in the reigns, I sighed.

"Zelretch, look, I'm really sorry, I just lost it for a bit there, yeah." I was too ashamed to look him in the eye. So even my half-hearted apology looked pathetic.

He exhaled, exhausted. "It's alright boy, you're going through a lot recently, it's only expected that you'd lash out." He paused as he stood up. "Now, shall we return to our hotel?"

I nodded, there was nothing for us here anymore.

* * *

The trip back to our hotel was a quite one, with either of us to afraid to break the paper thin peace. Then Zelretch broke the tenuous silence.

"When do you want to start your training?"

I blinked in surprise, that came out of nowhere. Without so much as a second thought, I replied.

"The sooner the better."

He apprehended my answer, and asked me, "Why are you in such a hurry? Learning the ways of the mystic arts is a long and arduous journey."

I nearly scoffed, was this a test? How could a millennia old vampire not see what lurks in a fourteen year old boy's heart?

"It's obvious." Zelretch remained unperturbed throughout my spite.

"I want to hear it for myself." Really? What did he have up to his sleeves? But I was unfair to him just now, it would only be right if I complied iwth him. It's not like I have anything to lose anyway.

My monotone declaration hanged in the air, backed by the subtle but determined backdrop. "I want you to start teaching me as soon as possible, so I can get my revenge."

"I knew it." With that, he faced me, his looming physique partially blocking the moonlight.

"What?" I irritably said, eyebrows arcing towards each other.

"Why do you want your revenge?"

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've got you the first time." Was he apathetic? Or filled with ignorance, did he really want to see me break down in tears at a public location? I'm reaching my limits.

"Why do you want your revenge?" He calmly stated once again.

"Because that **_bitch_** murdered mY FAMILY!" That was the final stroke. Tears poured forth like Noah's flood, as the magma left devestation and ruin in it's wake, decimating my self esteem. Those onlookers gazed on, their round, scorning pebbles launching eviscerating death at me. And that man just stood there, not even offering something as little as a pack of tissues.

But, it was expected, he started it after all.

"Stop crying." He commanded, with adamantine strength.

I ignored him.

"I said stop crying." He ordered once again, this time on a harsher note.

I ignored him.

"STOP CRYING!" Zelretch hollered at the top of his lungs. I stared back at defiance, red hot veins bulging on the white of my eyes, sending ripples of searing rebellion.

It seemed as though through my valiant stand I had fallen to his trap, as he now resumed conversation at regular loudness. Jerking a finger right into my chest, he began.

"Look at you, you're emotionally unstable, and this anger, where is it coming from?"

I snarled in reply. "You must either be an idiot or a savant Zelretch, my anger is coming from the fact that a monster murdered my family! It's instinctive, impulsive!"

Strangely, he began to smile.

"You said it, it's impulsive, now, where does your drive for vengeance originate from?" What game are you playing Zelretch?

"It comes from my rage, it's natural!"

He gave off a series of nods, before speaking. "So you crying, wanting revenge, is natural?"

"Obviously." I retorted, my anger almost completely gone now, vigilance taking it's place.

He seemed pleased by now, as if victory was just a step further for Zelretch.

"So, am I right to assume that your thirst for revenge is impulsive as well, like your anger?"

I nodded, but stunned by anger, I came to the conclusion a second too late.

I'd been played.

Zelretch broke into a heartly laugh, as he put forth the reason behind it all.

"Good, good, you've admitted it. Your anger and thoughts of vengeance were born on the spot. I'm just saying that you need to think it through, how you will go about executing your future plans, do not give in to the rashness of youth, and make mistakes you regret down the road."

His words... made sense.

Just another thing to appreciate, and another strike towards the hall of regrets.

But why did a cloud of gloom seemed to glide towards him at the end?

"Shall we finish the rest of the journey?" Zelretch interrupted.

I agreed. I was too tired anyways.

That was a battle to be fought another day.

* * *

"Mmmmm" I moaned in contentment as the gentle sun caressed my body like mother's, wait, gentle sun? Wasn't I sleeping in my hotel room? Drowsily opening my eyes, I found myself staring at the icon of Amateratsu itself.

Going on on full alert, I sprang onto my feet with haste that would've made Usain Bolt proud, only to find that my legs and feet were constricted by invisible bands of energy, and I myself was laying on a circle that looked like it came out straight from a supernatural horror film.

Right in front of me, Zelretch stood.

"Gahhhh! What is this Zelretch? The hell you doing?" I demanded, still dozed in morning fuzziness and vexation.

"Oh! You're finally awake!"

I was positively incensed by now, what was he dilly dallying for? He should be trying to get me out of here!

... Wait.

I was in a circle, incapacitated, and Zelretch was beaming off a definitely unhealthy smile.

... Oh.

I think I get it now.

But still...

"ZELRETCH, WHY THE HELL AM I STRAPPED TO THE GROUND?! HAVE YOU GONE DELUSIONAL? I'M GONNA SKIN YOU..."

"Hang on boy, this is gonna sting." The troll spoke. Panic rose to paramount heights as I begun to struggle futilely against the magical binds, all the while screaming for my release.

"WHAT?! NONONONO STO-"

Words failed to escape my mouth as my jaws imitated the Great Rift Valley. Soundless screams echoed as my brain short circuited from the pain. Memories of my life flashed through my very eyes, contrasting against the stark darkness.

Eventually, one image stood out. And as the crimson vermillion flowed off the winter crisps, with those lifeless eyes and silvery cruelness, light engulfed me.

I jolted up, heaving and ragged for breath, endrenched in sweat. I was no longer sitting atop that Cthulhu lookalike circle, but a plain patch of grass.

"So you're finally awake huh?" I jerked my head in the direction the sound was originating from, to find Zelretch sitting under a tree. I attempted to stand and make my way to him, but my legs wobbled and gave up. I looked down, and saw that new, angry red indentations adorned my body. They encompassed almost every inch of me, spreading throughout with a symmetrical pattern, with circles laying on both sides of my hands.

I tried to speak, but only managed to get out faint, hoarse sounds. My muscles refused to bulge, screaming out as though oceans of lactic acid had formed. "Zel... Zel... retch." I finally managed to croak out, at a note lower than the base, and even then, my throat threatened to resign.

I could barely make out his black silhouette converging onto me, as the whole world blended together to make one giant colored smoothie.

I made out some faint, incoherent mumblings, as the shadow descended upon me. With a swipe of azure, the world started to clear up again, as I felt strength returning to my limbs.

"How do you feel?" The cure, and ironically, cause for my pain regarded.

"Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" I snapped back.

"Ha! Looks like you're already recovering!" As my vision cleared, I saw that Zelretch was slightly worse for wear, with his ornate cloak, or was it a jacket? Having some burnt marks here and there.

Clutching my head, god, it felt like someone cleaved through my skull and ripped my brain in half with their bare hands, I asked, "What happened?"

He stood up, before replying. "I opened up your magic circuits, you did ask me to train you as soon as possible."

"Cool, how many do I have?" Zelretch chuckled, mirth seeping onto his face.

"You'd be surprised yourself if I told you."

"Just tell me already!" I didn't endure all the pain just so I could be besieged by further suspense.

"Alright then, but don't freak out, I already warned you." I looked at him intently, excitement building up within my heart, even though I knew it'd be a miracle even if I just a regular magus' amount.

"You have five hundred magic circuits, each with a maximum output of fifty units of magical energy, totalling at twenty-five thousand units of magical energy."

"That's good, right?"

He looked at me blanky, before resolving my doubts. "Good? That's beyond good, in fact it should be impossible!"

Pure glee materialized on my face as he continued. "You have more magical energy than most Servants and Einzbern homunculi! You should not even be possible during the Age of the Gods! That aside, look at your hands."

My attention was drawn to my hands, as per Zelretch's prompting.

"Not only is your supply extraordinary, you are the first person in human history to have Circular Circuits." The old troll said as he held my hands. "No one, no being, has Circular Circuits. This has never been witnessed, ever."

Before I could express my utmost happiness, Zelretch beat me to the punch. "Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

"It means that by using your hands, or other parts of your body that has Circular Circuits, as a conduit, you can cast spells instantaneously."

... Hot damn.

"Magic Circuits are classified by quality of output, rotational speed, efficiency and structural durability. While yours are above average in all levels, the very fact that you possess Circular Circuits means that you require practically no time to activate your Magecraft, as it doesn't need to rotate. You have the special Circuits located on your hands, heels and the top of your back." Zelretch explained.

I yelped in joy, as I boosted into the air, the protests of my body placed at the back of my head temporarily.

"But," Zelretch interrupted, "while your Magic Circuits may be revolutionary, they also carry equally debilitating disadvantages."

This must be serious, judging by the look on his face. As I came down from my high, he began.

"Alright, your circuits, while impressive, will never stop converting your life force into magical energy. Meaning, if you do not get the excess baggage out of your body somehow, you will die. I estimate the maximum safe period for this build-up is anywhere between one to four days." He said sternly.

I gulped, I didn't want to die.

"However, whilst the magical energy is building up in your body, the excess will seep into your muscles and organs, strengthening them, until it reaches a hazardous level. So basically your body will always act like as though it is under Reinforcement Magecraft. This effect will increase the longer you go on without venting the built-up energy, and will decrease as your additional magical storage diminish." Zelretch added.

Well, that didn't seem so bad.

He paused momentarily, taking a breather, before resuming.

"Another downside is that because of your circuits are very potent, they basically act as flares. It will be more difficult for you to conceal your magical signature, and your ability for 'fine tune' Magecraft will be hindered."

I take that back. Information was often the most lethal weapon. My Circuits were the equivalent of painting me in bright red on a sunny day. It severely limited my tactical options during engagements.

"Lastly, and this is perhaps the most disturbing, is that I've identified another sets of circuits, independent on the currently unlocked one. It takes your life energy, and converts it into... something else, that's not magical energy." That's a disturbing thought. "It's rebuffed all my attempts to interact with it. You might have to figure it out on your own. Lastly, it also interfered with the spell's ability to determine your origin, so it's all up to you."

I nodded, those were conquests for another day. For now, I had enough to work with.

Patting his hands against his jet black jacket, Zelretch rose up. My head instinctively followed him, only to get a boot to the face, that flung me across twenty meters and digging up a good amount of Earth upon my landing.

I blinked away the tears and raised my arms up, Taekwondo training kicking in, for what it mattered, well, against a Dead Apostle Ancestor anyway. Adrenaline rushed within my veins, as the pain subsided, for the moment.

"Zelretch, what the hell?!". He turned his gaze upon me, and I felt my lungs robbed of oxygen. Those kind red eyes now conveying unparalleled killing intent, and nothing else. His gaze fixed firmly on me, as though I was at the end of the tunnel vision, which I was, no doubt.

His lips curled into a bloodthirsty smirk, as he replied, in a portrayal of faux innocence. "Oh? I thought you wanted to start your tutelage under me as soon as possible. What happened?"

I clenched my jaws in frustration, if Zelretch set his sights on something, one could almost be guaranteed that he will obtain it. Oh well, I had asked for it.

Before I could even brace myself, the man disappeared from my sight, and only the timely guard enacted by my instinct prevailed me.

But I was slow.

Much.

Too.

Slow.

To defend against the second strike.

My world was immersed in stars after that.

I _had_ asked for it.

Goddammit.

* * *

 **A/N** : And it's done. This chapter covers the last of the first part of the story, with the next part beginning with a short timeskip. I hope this chapter cleared up some of the doubts lingering, like who was the vampire who saved the MC and so on.

Oh and thanks to the guest who clarified for me the difference between Akasha and the CF. But other than that, the narrator isn't the red phantom that tried to stop Aoko.

So what do you guys think, please leave your comments below and thanks for reading. :)

Edit 1 (8/15/2016): So I changed the Od into magical energy, kinda messed that up a bit.


	3. Interlude: Origins I

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nasuverse works, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

 **Agent of The Counter Force**

 **Interlude: Origins I**

 **By: dabananaman**

* * *

"Hello Alaya, I have a proposition to make."

I greeted my new visitor, the smaller spiral of power adjusting itself to not dampen the oncoming conversation. It was a peculiar thing, no conscience, yet being able to mimic it so closely, that I would have been fooled, had I not been all-knowing, like all the mortals who became her dogs.

I briefly wondered, if contacting Alaya was the right thing to do. There was no guarantee that a _human_ could accomplish what I had in mind, granted, it had a duplicate of _his_ soul, but the chances of my would-be tool failing, and quite spectacularly at that, was higher than I cared to admit.

This internal dawdling happened in the lapse of what some of the alternate versions of mankind described as "Pictoseconds". Cute, but such mundane physical restrictions did not apply to me, nor my guest. They were for little, insignificant creatures scurrying about, trying to explain the universe with their crude, unrefined globs of flesh they called the "brain".

"What do you want, Akasha?" It broke the silence, with voice that was the very definition of monotone. Saved the trouble of me doing it as well, so double plus. Skipping the formalities entirely, I strode to her side, and answered.

"I find myself in a dire situation, one which I require of your assistance." Taking the silence as my cue, I summoned but a small fragment of the Akashic Record, detailing this universe, containing blueprints for goliath undertakings, such as stellar formations, right down to the most minuscule features.

"Take a good look at it Alaya, all that has happened, is happening, and will happen is written here." I turned back at it, the glimmer of hope sparkling just a bit brighter. It saw through my ploy instantly, there was no way anyone bar me would understand the Records, so it didn't bother trying to comprehend it at all.

It seemed that humanity as a whole was not as stupid as I thought.

"Now, take a look at this." The Records scrolled downwards. Eventually, cracks and creaks started to replace confirmed certainties, until eventually, all that remained, was a void, where endless streams of knowledge should have been.

"Now, behold." With a mental swipe, I materialised the information for countless, other universes. Some similar, and others too different for even the word "alien". The endless vertical scripts circled us in, with overlapping layers forming after overlapping layers.

Alaya glanced at each and every one of the manuscripts, before eventually coming to one single conclusion.

"The multiverse is ending?" The emulated fear... no, this was genuine, the fear of death that laid deep in every human's subconscious acting up.

"Maybe, I do not know."

I turned towards Alaya, no doubt she was already contemplating emergency backup plans, which was most probably for naught. Reminding myself of the reason I summoned the Counter Force, I verbalized the prelude to my offer.

"An anomaly of this type and scale, can only be achieved by your humanity. Anything they touch, becomes an unknown." I calmly proclaimed. Alaya snapped towards me, my bold proclamation having piqued it's interest.

I continued, riding on the momentum. "And that is why, I believe only a human, can resolve this puzzling issue." The azure vortex remained silent, before reciprocating a hoaxed dry laugh of amusement.

"A human? What can a single human achieve? In fact, I am certain no heroic spirit can accomplish what you have in mind." It drawled out. "However, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg may be able to assist you-"

"That will not do." I cut her off. "His power is insufficient for the task at hand. Moreover, I have located the location of the origin of the implication, and already picked my candidate. A glitch, who had just recently passed away."

Alaya inquisited, "If you are already all set, then why implore my assistance?"

I replied, none too soon.

"Because I need you to cultivate him, mold him into what I desire. His current form is too unstable, while his soul is heavy with power, it is twisted. You are free to use him however you want, but do not degrade the final product." Alaya nodded in understanding.

I had a peg on the back of my mind that Alaya did not fully believe my words. Grumbling in frustration, as light engulfed us. If it was proof it wanted, it is proof it will receive.

"And based on what I have witnessed, he will certainly not disappoint you."

* * *

Yanking the blade out, crimson ichor freefalled from the chest cavity. Followed by ruby coated intestines slipping out from his punctured abdomen, adorned and mixed with fats and ripped flesh alike, forming a facsimile of recently expired lasagna, equally delectably looking as it was vehemently rejectably tasting.

Before the screams of pain could escape his mouth, I separated head from body, his entire form being drenched in blood as red as those eyes, and that once radiant blonde hair dyed with death.

Embers emerged on the remains, dancing across it like graceful ballerinas, before combusting and engulfing everything in a cleansing flash of golden. Only ashes of purification were left, fading to the air, ever so begrudgingly.

Hmph, True Ancestors were harder to kill, even with this sword, their base of life was just stronger.

I proceeded through the empty hallways, before arriving at the massive wooden doors that dared lay in the way of me and my objective. Splintering them completely with a kick, I marched forward.

And there she was.

Clothed in an exquisite, strapless white dress with gold trimmings with a wide, cobalt skirt that nearly touched the ground, she truly was the princess. With beauty beyond the veil of mortality, and a regal aura as subtle as the gentle breeze and as blatant as the howling gales.

A shame I have to dispose of her.

She regarded me, coldly and distant, with sub-zero hatred that pooled up within her.

How I wish such percipiece of perfection could look at me differently, if only I-

...no.

It was too late for second guesses, the road ahead had already been forged, seeds of doubt will just end my life, I have no choice but to press on.

I sighed, the corners of my mouth twitching for that slight second, at the irony of the grim fate I had befelled upon myself, of the screeching of my instincts to stop this madness, and my earnest desire to see to the completion of that abhorrent dream.

But it was too late.

I sighed, as nine blades shimmered into existence, rotating lazily behind my back in a protective circle with the their tip drawn towards the center. Each of them radiating enough power to be on par, or surpass King Arthur's vaunted Excalibur. But they fell short of the majesty held within my right palm, as it gleamed ever brighter, bracing itself and me for my toughest battle yet.

Then, she... _it_ vanished.

I dissipated the shockwaves in the air, residue of an evaded attack with _it's_ claws with my left arm, leaving only grazes where tissue and blood should have been torn asunder. I changed my footing, and propelled myself forward at speeds that easily breached the hypersonic realm. I had an advantage in close range, better use it wisely.

I sighed, as I callously began my descend to hell.

The road to hell, was paved with good intentions.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi all, so this is just a short read regarding what Alaya and Akasha discussed in the first chapter, it will be the beginning of many interludes to come.

There will be many different types of interludes, covering different topics, and they will be posted up for every ten regular chapters of the story I write.

The origins interludes will cover how my MC was born with such high prana reserves and stuff(srsly, one did not just get so many circuits by pure luck). If all goes well, maybe this will evolve into a prequel fic.

So what do you think, please leave your comments below and thanks for reading! :)


	4. Rewrite up

Hi guys, so I've decided to cancel this story. There are many reasons, but I did it mainly due to how impulsively I wrote this, the plot and stuff wasn't very clearly thought out. But for those who supported me and gave suggestions on how to improve, thank you!

Right now I have a rewrite of this fic, named "Of Man and Demons", check it out if you want to.


End file.
